


Wet T-Shirts and Strawberry Vitex

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pete's World Torchwood, Romance, Smut, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and TenII are ordered to attend a University campus event to promote Torchwood and science studies.  Of course, things don't go as expected and that may be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet T-Shirts and Strawberry Vitex

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by TenII in a wet t-shirt by certain smut brilliant smut writers
> 
> * * *

The trip to London College was supposed to be part of Torchwood’s new outreach program to encourage more focus on the sciences. It was service oriented and good public relations. At least, that’s what Pete told Rose, the Doctor and Jake when he ordered them to attend the rally at the school. Rose seemed to just accept it with a resigned look. Jake had turned and glared at the Doctor, sure this was punishment for his latest escapade that ended up destroying one of the college’s labs. Oh, the Doctor had a good excuse. He said a desiccated body found in a dig under a London parking lot was not just a normal human corpse. In fact, he was sure there was a dormant alien parasite buried inside. Of course, he was right and it reacted to his alien self in a most unpleasant way. Ten minutes later, the lab was coated with exploded alien parasite mixed some rather vile smelling chemicals which ended its parasitic life. The college was happy to not be infested but less enthusiastic about the destruction.

And thus, Rose, the Doctor and Jake found themselves at the crowded campus rally. The Doctor was gleeful and practically bouncing in the boisterous atmosphere on the hot spring day.

“Look Rose, they have a dunking booth! Oh I love a dunking booth! Not that it’s a challenge to me with my superior hand-eye coordination.”

“If you’re hand-eye coordination is that good, then how come you kept missin’ that eyeball parasite?” Jake snarked.

“Occulatoris, Jake, and it moved fast and besides, I didn’t want to hit Rose with that rather odiferous solution,” he said and looked at Rose, bumping his shoulder against hers.

She smiled unable to help herself. They’d had several long talks in the past two months since Bad Wolf Bay. It had taken her time to wrap her head around the whole metacrisis thing and what it meant. He had done the same, testing himself to find out about his new biology, what was the same and what was different. Most of the time he was gleeful about his discoveries but on occasion, he was quiet and pensive. When Rose found him like this, she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him and reassure him that he wasn’t alone.

There were also nightmares. Both of them now suffered this; she from her dimension travels and him still dealing with the aftermath of the Time War, losing her and things that had happened after losing her. All of this drew them closer together as the comforted each other in the darkness of the night. They even slept together now but that’s where it stopped. They had yet to cross the line to physical intimacy. Not, that both of them weren’t looking. Rose’s hesitation was more about fear than lack of desire. Oh, she desired him all right. Some days it was it was impossible not to just stare at his impeccably fine arse, especially in those fitted trousers. Then, there was waking up to find him spooning her and have the scent of him all over her bed. Not to mention, the nights she lightly ran her fingers through his hair as he slept and imagined that hair tickling her thighs as he did amazing things to her. Yes, Rose Tyler wanted him.

It all went pear shaped the moment a group of students ran up to the Torchwood science booth and began chatting up the Doctor about astrophysics, theoretical physics and interstellar engineering. The Doctor was in his element, babbling on enthusiastically to what he thought was an engrossed audience. After all, that’s what they were there for, to inspire and encourage an interest in the physical sciences. Rose grew a little suspicious when she noticed the majority of the students were girls who were eager for the Doctor to share his knowledge and enthusiasm with some of their friends. Before Rose could stop them, they were dragging the Doctor toward a platform where there was a huge crowd. A couple of students were on the platform shouting a college pep chant. It was quite the party atmosphere.

Rose looked at Jake who smirked at her. “Jake, they don’t wanna hear him talk do they?”

“Oh, you don’t know that,” he said, grinning and watching the Doctor climb up on the platform.

“Jake! What’s goin’ on?” Rose said with warning. Jake was looking entirely too happy about this. “And don’t tell me it’s ‘cos you don’t have to listen to him preenin’ and babblin’ about his physics stuff. What do you know?”

Jake looked at Rose with a twinkle in his eyes. “I may not be all higher educated, but I do know one thing about university…”

Rose looked at him expectantly.

He chuckled. “Guess maybe you don’t have this in that other universe. It’s Goodfellow week.”

Something in the back of Rose’s mind pinged. “Oh my gawd! Prank week!” she said with wide eyes and then ran toward the platform to try and stop whatever the students had planned. Unfortunately, she was too late and by the time she made her way through the crowd which consisted of laughing and somewhat inebriated students. She found the Doctor on stage, his sopping Jacket peeled off and his favorite Beatles t-shirt plastered to his lean frame. He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled strawberry vitex out of it. Rose stood in the crowd for a moment, staring at him, the scent of strawberry vitex all around her.

She wasn’t concerned that the students were having a good laugh at the Doctor’s expense. She was too focused on the Doctor as the black t-shirt showed off his lean muscled chest and the jeans she convinced him to wear were leaving nothing to the imagination and proving to everyone here that he was a truly impressive in every way. She wouldn’t have been surprised if time had slowed down just so the world could enjoy seeing her Doctor, dripping in strawberry vitex with his clothes outlining every delicious inch of his body as he ran his hands through his hair shifting his t-shirt up just a few inches to give the careful observer a glimpse of his taut flesh normally hidden among one or more layers of clothing. Rose licked her lips as her gaze traveled up his body until she reached his eyes. He was looking right at her with enough heat in his dark gaze to set ablaze the platform and probably half the campus.

Suddenly, Rose was lifted up on stage and showered in a spray of strawberry vitex. Her hair was hanging stringy and tinted in pink and when she looked up she found a smirking Doctor whose eyes descended to her chest. She had been wearing a white t-shirt with her jeans, a white t-shirt which was now doused in pink strawberry vitex rendering it invisible and revealing the lacy blue bra beneath which was so sheer, it was like she was wearing nothing.

The Doctor was generally a good sport about school pranks. He’d pulled several of his own at the Academy on Gallifrey, not that they had been appreciated. But, this was Earth and this was no stuffy Time Lord Academy. They were just kids blowing off some steam after exam week. He might be a little cranky about having sticky strawberry vitex in his hair but it was small stuff compared to all that he had endured in his long life. He considered it par for the course of adjusting to his new life on Earth. Since arriving here, he had been trying to settle into his biology, this planet and to life with Rose. Rose was the trickiest part. They were so close and yet still there were hurdles to cross, some of them huge. She was holding back and after learning what she went through to get back to him, he understood why. It cut him to the quick that she had endured so much for him. He was hardly worth it and yet, a selfish part of him was so happy she hadn’t given up, had kept fighting for them. The gradual intimacy they had built meant more to him than even his sonic screwdriver and that was saying something. Still, he wanted more. He wanted all of her, especially the parts that she held back and judging by the proliferation of pheromones in the air when she was near him, she wanted to tear down that last wall between them too.

Standing amongst a crowd of rowdy partially inebriated university students wouldn’t seem like a location that would cause his libido to sky rocket but none of that mattered when Rose was staring at him as she was at that moment. Her eyes caressing him and that little pink tongue wetting her lips was all it took to set him on fire. Having her dripping with pink vitex, her t-shirt revealing what he longed to enjoy was the final straw. He had the most incredible urge to lick her clean and in great detail, inventorying every last bit of her. The wolf calls and whistles shook him out of his erotic fantasy and he grabbed Rose pulling her tight against his chest to prevent anyone else from enjoying the view of her most fantastic and perky breasts that he possessively thought were his and his alone to enjoy. Hearing her gasp and feeling pebbled nipples pressed through the cool wetness of his t-shirt, made his Time Lord mind stutter. Logically, he knew that his body was being flooded with hormones causing certain reactions to her curvaceous and most lovely stimuli but something far more primitive was happening.

His instinct of protect, flee and shag was prevailing. He shot a look at the crowd and then looked back into her eyes which appeared to be burning as much as his were. He cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

When the college students had pushed her on stage with the Doctor and then doused her with their super soakers filled with vitex, she was a bit miffed. She looked up at the Doctor ready to blame him. He was smirking but then the playful look turned into something that curled her toes. It was the way he stared at her with such a hungry look. All logical thoughts went out of her head. Up close, like this, her eyes locked with his leaving no doubt in her mind that he wanted her. When he pulled her against him to hide her practically invisible t-shirt from the crowd, he was possessive and primitive and his forceful, aggressive behavior drenched her knickers like no super soaker ever could. She wrapped her arms around him, shivering at the feel of her wet cotton clad breasts pressed against his lean hard chest. The thrum of his single heart and the quickening of his breath against her ear, stirred a heat in her.

When he leaned in and whispered a husky, “Run,” it was all she could do to not snog him on the spot. They jumped off the stage and ran toward the Torchwood van only to find it locked and paparazzi sprinting toward them. After cursing and looking at her shirt again, he grinned manically, grabbed her hand and ran to the closest building. They skidded to a halt at a locked side door. He whipped out his sonic, waggled his eyebrows and had them in before Rose could say a word. As they entered the luckily vacant storage area of what must be the library, Rose couldn’t help but admire his arse in those wet jeans. It really was something to behold. Suddenly he stopped and yanked her into a snog.

Rose groaned as she felt his lips, tongue and teeth nipping and sucking at her. There’d not been anything like this between them since Bad Wolf Bay and she was reveling in it. She had spent an inordinate amount of time fantasizing about his pouty bottom lip and was going to enjoy this. As his tongue expertly glided into her mouth tangling with her own, he backed her up until she hit an old fashioned wooden desk. She pulled away and looked behind her and then back at him.

“Doctor, we shouldn’t do this here. What if someone...”

“They won’t. Everyone’s outside enjoying the rally. This is just a storage area anyway. Besides, you really want those photographers to snap a picture of you like this all pink and yellow and revealing bits that must never be revealed to anyone but…”

“You,” she confirmed boldly, her hand sliding down his sodden t-shirt until she reached the waistband of his jeans. He swallowed hard and nodded. Rose smiled and ran her hands under the wet shirt, gently scraping his cool skin beneath with her nails. He inhaled sharply.

“Mmm, you could be right. Maybe we should just get out of these wet things so we can clean up a bit,” she said with a tongue teasing smile.

He slammed his mouth over hers and shoved her hard against the desk, sliding her up until she was half sitting on it. He groaned as he tugged her t-shirt up, parting only long enough to toss it aside along with his own t-shirt. “Rose,” he groaned and his lips latched onto her neck.

Rose arched into him her hand trailing down to unzip his jeans and cup his prominent erection through his pants. He licked and sucked his way down her neck murmuring “Mmm strawberry Rose” while he made short work of her bra which was tossed over his shoulder. He swept aside papers and books, all falling to the floor in a disheveled mass. He leaned her backwards and her legs wrapped around him. She raked her fingers through his hair the way she always imagined as he licked his way across her chest.

The Doctor was focused on satisfying his oral fixation. He enveloped one breast in his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue and gently grazing her skin with his teeth. Her legs tightened around him convulsively in pleasure. He trailed his tongue down the valley between her breasts and paid the same attention to her other breast as she dragged her nails down his neck and up into his hair. He felt himself getting harder and needed more friction with her. After peppering her abdomen with more kisses and drawing his tongue around her navel he stood up and stared down at her, passion glazed eyes. She sat up smiling at him and trailed her hand across his finely haired chest.

“I’m tired of waiting. I want this, with you now, here on this desk,” he said in a growling voice.

Rose nodded her head, her hand resting on the front of his jeans and her fingers gliding down his open zipper and across the prominent pants encased bulge. She looked up at him. “I want this too.”

The Doctor shoved down his jeans and pants, unlacing his plimsols and kicking them off while Rose kicked off her own trainers and started to peel off her wet jeans, struggling a bit as they stuck to her skin. The impatient Doctor yanked them the rest of the way off and glided his hands up her thighs and slowly pulling her knickers down until Rose stepped out of them, her hands resting on the desk behind her. Now, both nude and gazing at each other, he cupped her cheeks and slowly kissed her, taking his time, thrusting his tongue in as if exploring her in detail. One of her hands grasped his firm length and began caressing him, her fingers almost dancing up and down and around until he groaned out her name.

His own hands skimmed down her body, his fingers drifting down through her curls until dipping between her thighs. Rose gasped as he plunged into her wet warmth, his thumb circling that sweet nub of nerves, brushing it ever so gently as he dipped one and then two fingers deep inside of her as she shifted up on the desk. After pressing, swirling and testing her to find what made her gasp, he removed his sodden fingers and licked them clean, gazing into her eyes, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips. He kissed her deeply as he set his hands on either side of her on the desk, nudging her thighs further apart and shifting her so he was poised at her entrance. He pulled back breathing heavy as his erection nudged at her wet heat.

“Doctor,” she moaned as he rested his forehead against her. She leaned backwards resting her hands on the hard cool surface of the desk behind her. When she opened her eyes, he was staring not just at her but almost through her. It was as if he was seeking out something deep inside her, to make a connection and then he slowly thrust into her. She moaned and arched her back, wrapping her legs around him.

“Rose, look at me,” he commanded as her eyes had slipped shut. She opened them and looked at the intense expression on his face. He moved deeper inside of her and her eyes became hooded but she never stopped looking into his eyes. “Together,” he said as he moved in and out, shifting her as he moved inside of her. She moved with him arching and raising her hips to meet his thrusts. Their movements became less precise as passion took hold. Soon they were both grunting and moaning, the desk banging against the wall with each thrust.

“More,” he growled and let loose of his control. He tugged her to him and pumped into her fiercely as her legs tightened and she called out to him, reaching up to grip his hair as she met each thrust. “Oh God!” she screamed as she felt her herself beginning to clench around him.

“Rose!” he shouted and she opened her eyes, her face inches from his as he thrusted once hard against her, angling so he hit her just right and she felt her orgasm hit and screamed yanking his head forward by the hair. He soon followed until they both collapsed backwards on the desk, breathing hard. Rose felt her legs slip and loosened her grip on his hair, eventually looking at him. He had a satisfied look and smiled at her.  
“That was…” she said in a husky voice, unable to coherently finish her sentence.

“Brilliant, amazing, molto bene,” he finished for her, his own voice bearing evidence of their passionate encounter.

“Mmmmm,” she responded. “’M sorry we waited so long to do that.”

He leaned over and kissed her between her breasts, his tongue darting out for a quick lick. “Ya know, strawberry will have a whole new meaning to me now. Might even be something I crave from now on.”

“More than bananas?” Rose teased.

“Only if it’s mixed with essence of Rose,” he answered back and waggled his eyebrows.

Rose giggled and a door banged nearby. The both sat up quickly and looking around for their clothes. Just as they were pulling on their vitex soaked clothing an amused voice rang out.

“Doctor, Rose, you can come out now, the photographers are gone!” It was Jake shouting to them from down the hall. “Oh, and you might want to check your mobiles and turn off the voice texting he snickered. “Pete would really appreciate it if he didn’t have to read about your perverted use of vitex or anything else the two of you’ve been up to.”

Rose blushed and the Doctor grinned almost proud. “At least it wasn’t texted to Jackie,” he said as he tugged on his jeans and pulled his mobile out to turn it off. Rose looked at her own after she’d put on he own jeans and t-shirt, her bra and knickers seeming to have disappeared.

“Um, Doctor,” she said as she stared at her phone and chewed on her thumb. “I think Mum knows.”

“What?” he said, his eyes wide and scanning the room as if he expected Jackie Tyler to spring out and slap him.

“She was there when the text went through to Dad,” she reported nervously and her brow furrowed in a way that made the Doctor ready to sprint.

“Rose?” he asked as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

She looked up. “Uh, maybe we should sort of go on vacay for a bit until she gets over…” she looked down at her phone. “What that perverted alien is doin’ to my daughter and so help me if he knocked her up, I’m gonna slap him back across the void.” Rose looked up to find his mouth open, his hand rubbing the side of his face and him flinching slightly.

“Um, Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Run!”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
